When the Bough Breaks
by northernmuse
Summary: For months Chelsea has been lying to Adam and Dylan, but a tragic chain of events forces the truth out into the open and leaves the residents of Genoa City struggling to deal with the fallout. Adam/Chelsea (mainly)
1. Chapter 1

I know that I have 2 unfinished stories that I haven't updates in a while but I seem to have a case of writer ADD. The next chapter of Lullaby is nearly done and should hopefully be up soon but as far as Songbird is concerned I seem to have totally lose my muse. This story is a lot darker than everything I've ever written before and starts out in a slightly different style but hopefully it works. I'm taking my frustration over the way the storyline is going and turning it into my own twisted tale.

_**Prologue**_

_blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly_

Chelsea Lawson had only ever put her faith in God once before.

She was 12-years-old at the time and had been abandoned by her mother in a motel room on the edge of a small time.

"I'll just be gone a few days Baby Doll and then when I come back you and me are going to take a trip to Miami," Anita had promised her daughter as she'd dragged her suitcase out the door.

However 2 days quickly turned into 2 weeks, leaving Chelsea alone and terrified in a town where the streets all had unusual names and the faces belonged to people she didn't recognize.

The money Anita had left run out before the first week was over, leaving Chelsea living off of noodles and stale bread rolls, then as that had run out she had been left with no option but to steal. Heading to the nearest convenience store she'd tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she'd filled her pockets with bread rolls, packets of soup and anything else that she could fit.

Walking out the door she breathed a sigh of relief as the cold, night air hit her face. It was only when she got to the end of the road that she realized she had no idea where she was or how to get back to the motel.

Wrapping her arms around herself as she began to shiver she kept looking around her, desperate to find something that looked familiar. But as the wind got colder and the streets longer she realized that she was lost, so she did the only thing she could think of to get warm, she headed for the nearest church, a place that she had always believed to be a safe haven for anyone that needed one.

And that night Chelsea Lawson needed it.

That was also the night that 12-year-old Chelsea put her faith in a higher power. As she sat huddled on the floor, letting the warmth seep into her bones and eating the food she had stolen she prayed to God.

She prayed for help finding her way back to the motel.

She prayed that when she woke up in the morning her mother would be home.

She prayed that Anita Lawson would finally get tired of living out of a suitcase and settle down, letting her daughter live a normal life with a home, friends, family and school.

She prayed that when she did settle down she would meet her father and that he would love her and protect her.

And then she prayed again for her mother's safe return because despite how angry she was with her, she was the only person that had ever been a constant in her life.

3 weeks later Anita Lawson had returned to her daughter a whirlwind of apologies and gifts, as she explained that she had finally found a way for them to make it big before whisking her daughter off to a new State and a new identity that once again would end in tears.

And that moment 18-years-ago was the last time that Chelsea had put her faith in God; until now.

Lying on the floor of her office bleeding over her designs Chelsea prayed, she prayed to a God that she wasn't even sure she believed in for the life of her unborn child. She cried and she begged and she bargained to do everything in her power to be a better person if her baby lived.

She promised to stop lying.

She promised to go to church.

She promised to tell Adam the truth.

She promised to do whatever it took to make things right.

She promised that she would spend the rest of her life making it up to Adam, Dylan and the baby if only the pain and bleeding would stop.

And then it happened, she heard the door open and foot steps approaching and as her vision finally faded and her world went black she heard the last person she expected to hear.

"It's going to be ok," he promised.

"You and the baby, you're going to be ok," and as she heard the words she could hear it in his voice that he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her.

Because as he picked her pale, lifeless, blood-soaked body up off of the floor they both knew that things looked bad for both mother and child.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I already mentioned in the previous chapter that this was darker and different than anything I've ever tried to write before but I just feel like I need to put a little disclaimer out there again that it will cover some dark themes. Sorry for any mistakes but my editing skills are quite lacking.

1.

Cradling her lifeless body close to his chest Adam willed his legs to carry him the few steps that still remained as he finally made it through the doors of Memorial Hospital.

"Help. Somebody please help her," Adam shouted as he fell to his knees, Chelsea still clutched tightly to his chest.

As soon as the words left his mouth things seemed to move at the speed of light as doctors, nurses and orderlies appeared shouting out orders and asking questions.

"Sir you need to let her go," one of the nurses calmly told him as they tried to lift Chelsea onto a trolley.

Nodding his head numbly Adam relaxed his grip. "You have to help her. You have to help the baby."

"What's her name?" another nurse asked as she helped Adam to his feet.

"Chelsea New … er Lawson, Chelsea Lawson," Adam stammered as he watched Chelsea be wheeled away from him and into one of the exam rooms.

The nurse nodded. "How many weeks pregnant is she?"

"I don't know. I'm not the father. I don't know …"

"It's ok," the nurse softly assured him, well aware that the man in front of her seemed like he was barely hanging on, the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel guilty. "Can you tell us what happened tonight?"

Adam closed his eyes as he wiped his blood covered hands down his trousers. "I was walking past when I saw that a light was on in her office. We haven't exactly been on the best of terms but it was a year ago today that she told me she was pregnant with our son … and … I knew she would be mad at me for coming to her but I had to see her … so I went up to her office and that's when I found her … she was so pale and there was so much blood."

"She's lucky you found her," the nurse smiled kindly, once again trying to ease his guilt.

"Dylan," Adam mumbled, his voice barely audible above the background activity of the hospital. "I need to call Dylan he should be here."

The nurse guided him over towards an empty seat. "Is that the father?"

Even though it broke his heart to do so Adam nodded. "Yes."

"Would you like to use our phone?" the nurse offered.

Adam shook his head. "No, I er .. No. Just please I need to know are Chelsea and the baby going to be ok?"

"The doctors are doing everything they can, she's in the very best hands," the nurse told him, knowing that in situations like this it was dangerous to give out false hope.

"She can't lose this baby," Adam breathed, as a single tear fell down his cheek. "If she loses this baby too it will kill her," and with that he stood up from his seat and made his way outside for some fresh air.

Leaning against the wall Adam took his phone out of his pocket, dialing the one person who he knew would be able to help him locate Dylan. "Avery it's Adam. I need your help."

Y&R - Y&R - Y&R

As he heard hurried footsteps Adam looked up to find Dylan and Avery running towards him, both their faces a picture of fear and panic.

"What did you do to her this time?" Dylan raved, practically pushing Adam against the wall.

"Dylan," Avery warned, feeling sick to her stomach as she took in Adam's blood-stained clothes.

Standing up Adam ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't do anything. I went to her office to speak to her and she was on the floor … I didn't know what to do so I brought her straight here."

"What have the doctors said?" Avery asked.

"Nothing," Adam whispered. "I haven't heard a word since they took her away."

Not in the mood for standing around and doing nothing Dylan headed over towards the desk. "I'm going to find out what's happening."

"Are you ok?" Avery asked once she was alone with Adam.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about," Adam reminded her as he motioned towards Dylan who was walking back towards them.

Avery approached Dylan. "Did you find anything out?"

"They've had to take her in for emergency surgery, the nurse said that someone will be out to speak to us as soon as they know more," Dylan explained.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Avery announced in a bid to break the uncomfortable silence. "Can I get either of you anything?"

Adam shook his head. "No. Thank you."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah."

"The usual?" Avery asked.

"Thank you," Dylan smiled as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and took the ultrasound picture out of it, sitting back in the chair he ran his fingers softly over the grainy black and white image.

Unable to take the tension anymore Adam stood up. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air," he announced, heading back out into the cool, summer's night, where he leaned against the wall, his shut tight as he tried to get the image of Chelsea's pale and blood-soaked body out of his mind.

"I thought I might find you out here," Avery said, standing opposite him as she handed him a coffee.

"I-"

"I know what you said but you've been through a traumatic ordeal tonight, finding Chelsea like that," Avery explained as she once again pushed the cup towards him.

Adam smiled tiredly. "Thank-you."

"If there's anything I can do?" Avery offered.

"Shouldn't you be inside with Dylan?" Adam asked, not in the mood for small talk.

Avery took a step closer to him. "Why don't you come back inside?"

"Chelsea doesn't want me in her life," Adam shrugged.

"Yet here you are, practically holding a bedside vigil for your ex-wife and a child that isn't yours," Avery pointed out.

Adam looked down at the floor. "Just because she doesn't want me in her life it doesn't mean I don't care. I love her Avery and in my gut I just … I don't know what it is but I can't get it out of my head that-"

"It's not your baby Adam," Avery finished, knowing exactly what Adam was going to say.

Looking up from the ground Adam looked her straight in the eyes. "I know that's what everyone keeps telling me, yet I wake up in the morning with the same thought in my head and until I know for certain that I'm wrong then I'll always have that little bit of hope."

"Hope can be a dangerous thing," Avery whispered as she reached out and took Adam's hand in hers.

Removing his hand from hers Adam shrugged his shoulders. "You should go back inside. Dylan's probably going out of his mind in there."

"Ok," Avery agreed, realizing that Adam wasn't in the mood for company she headed back into the hospital where Dylan stood pacing across the waiting room. "Any news?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No," Dylan breathed. "I'm still waiting to hear."

"If there's anything you need," Avery offered.

Running his hand through his hair Dylan nodded. "Actually yeah. I er … I should contact Anita, she's er … she's probably Chelsea's next of kin and she should be here but I don't have her number."

"I'll sort it," Avery promised, knowing that Adam would have Anita's number she stood up and headed back outside the hospital.

"Is there any news?" Adam asked as he spotted Avery coming through the doors again.

Sympathetically Avery shook her head. "No. I just came out to see if you have Anita's number?"

"Anita? Why?" Adam asked.

"Because she's Chelsea's mother," Avery reminded him. "And she's probably Chelsea's next-of-kin now that-"

"Now that we're officially divorced," Adam finished for her.

Looking down at the ground Avery cleared her throat. "Yes."

"I'll call her," Adam agreed, pulling out his phone he walked away from Avery and scrolled through his contacts list until he reached Anita's number. Pressing the call button he listened to the ringing tone until finally it took him to voicemail. Leaving a quick message he hung up his phone before walking back towards Avery.

"Any luck?" Avery asked.

Adam put his phone in his pocket. "No. I left a message, but Anita's not exactly the most reliable person."

"Avery, I need you," Dylan practically shouted as he ran outside towards where Adam and Avery stood.

"Dylan," Avery panicked, sensing the absolutely terrified looking in his eyes. "What's going on? What's happened?"

Dylan was shaking so much he could barely talk. "The doctors they … they said they can't tell me much but they're not making any sense … they keep asking where the baby is and talking about calling the police."

"What do you mean where the baby is?" Adam asked, as a feeling of absolute dread crept over him.

"I don't know," Dylan admitted. "They won't tell me anything because we're not married but they said it's a police matter and I don't … I have no idea … the baby is with Chelsea … it's in her … I don't …"

Taking Dylan by the hand Avery led him back towards the hospital with Adam close behind. "I'll speak to the doctors."

"I don't-"

Dylan could barely talk he was so confused and terrified about what was going on and what the doctors had meant when he asked where the baby was. The baby was inside Chelsea, he knew it was because just this morning he had felt his son or daughter kicking.

"I need to speak to the doctor treating Chelsea Lawson," Avery demanded.

"And you are?" the nurse asked.

Avery took a step closer towards her. "I'm representing the father of her child."

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse agreed.

It only took a few minutes before a tall, dark-haired doctor appeared. "Family of Chelsea Lawson?"

"That's us," Avery said, motioning for Dylan and Adam to follow her.

"I'm Dr. Moore and I've been looking after Chelsea since she came in," the doctor explained. "Which one of you is the next of kin?"

"I'm her husband," Adam lied, because even though they were no longer legally married he knew that in his heart he would always be married to Chelsea.

Stepping back Dylan was more than willing to let Adam lie if it meant that they got more information on what was going on with Chelsea.

"I'm also the person who found her," Adam added. "How is she? How's the baby?"

The doctor motioned to a room just off of the corridor. "If you'd like to follow me I'll explain as much as I can."

"Please just tell me how Chelsea is?" Adam demanded as they all entered the small room.

"Chelsea is still in theatre at the moment, as soon as she's in recovery I'll have someone let you know," the doctor informed them.

Dylan could barely hear his own voice over the pounding of his heart as he spoke. "Is the baby ok? Did Chelsea have the baby?"

"How many weeks pregnant was your wife?" the doctor asked, directing the question to Adam.

"23 weeks," Dylan answered his voice breaking as he realized the doctor has used the past tense. "Was? Why did you say was? You mean in right? Chelsea is pregnant."

A brief look of confusion flashed across the doctor's face as it seemed to be the other man answering and not the man that claimed to be the husband, however knowing he had a job to do he quickly brushed it aside. "And has there been any complications with the pregnancy?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" Adam demanded to know.

"How much has my colleague told you?" Dr. Moore asked.

Dylan shook his head. "Nothing."

"When Miss Lawson was brought in she was severely shocked due to massive blood loss, when we got her into theatre we discovered that following the birth the placenta had not been delivered properly which is what caused the hemorrhaging-"

"Following the birth?" Adam asked, interrupting the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Miss Lawson had already delivered the baby when you brought her in."

"I don't … how is that possible … I don't … where's the baby?" Dylan stammered.

Adam stood up, his face a sickly shade of pale as the terrifying reality finally dawned on him. "That's not possible, I found Chelsea, I think I would have noticed if there had been a baby there too.?"

"I know this is all very confusing but as soon as we got Miss Lawson into theatre it become very clear to us that she had recently given birth," the doctor began. "Now we can't know for certain exactly when but it seems that it was some time in the last 12 hours at the most."

Reaching out grabbed hold of the back of the chair to stop himself from passing out as. "Then where's the baby?"

"That's what we're trying to establish Mr. Lawson." the doctor explained.

Adam didn't stop to correct the doctor because he knew that if his lie was discovered the doctor would had no legal obligation to share information with him. "Baby's don't just get up and walk away," he stammered.

"Which is why we've had to call the police, until Miss Lawson is well enough to tell us what happened we have no choice but to treat this as a crime," the doctor replied.

Adam could see in the doctor's eyes exactly what he was thinking, and it was in that moment that he knew no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise that the nightmare he had been imagining for the past few minutes was in fact a terrible reality. "You think someone stole the baby don't you?"

"We don't have any conclusive results yet but from the trauma sustained during the delivery it seems very possible that someone induced your wife's labor," the doctor explained as he watched the two men's faces pale.

"Are you seriously telling me that you think someone drugged Chelsea, forced her to deliver the baby and then stole the baby?" Avery asked, barely able to comprehend what she was hearing, she had seen people do some hideous things her time but this topped them.

The doctor stood up. "Like I said we won't know anything for certain until Chelsea wakes up."

"But the baby … my baby Chelsea was only 24 weeks pregnant … baby's that tiny they need a hospital and … they can't … without medical help they can't …" Dylan cried as the horrifying reality of the situation crashed down on him.

"The police will be doing everything they can to find the baby," the doctor tried to reassure them even though he knew the likelihood of a baby born at 24 weeks surviving without specialist medical attention was impossible.

As Dylan's legs gave way under him he collapsed into one of the chairs. "It's gone. My baby is really gone."


End file.
